Adding new electrical functions to a vehicle often requires the addition of user-actuated devices, such as switches or buttons, to the vehicle that allow an operator of the vehicle to control the new functions. To add a user-actuated device to a motorcycle, the user-actuated device commonly is hard-wired to an electrical system of the motorcycle. Hard-wiring the device, however, is difficult given wire routing concerns and weather-proofing. Furthermore, even if a motorcycle is equipped with an electrical connection or port for removably receiving an additional user-actuated device, the electrical connection is subject to weather conditions and safety considerations both when a device is coupled to the electrical connection and when no device is coupled to the electrical connection. In addition, although an internal power source, such as a battery, may be used to power an additional user-actuated device to eliminate some electrical wiring, the internal power source has a limited life, which limits the life of the device.